


Black Squid

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), I love Tony Stark 3000 FOREVER (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous, tsg (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Endgame Broke My Heart [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not exactly a birthday fic, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute fluff, nevertheless HAPPY BIRTHDAY Tony Stark, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/I%20love%20Tony%20Stark%203000%20FOREVER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/tsg
Summary: In this sequel toTwinkle, Twinkle Little Star, Peter spends the weekend the Stark family cabin.
Series: Endgame Broke My Heart [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363882
Kudos: 5





	Black Squid

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this and **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TONY STARK**!!!

“Okay, I will see you Sunday afternoon,” May Parker said, giving a little wave towards her nephew through the cracked car window, “Have a good time, sweetie, and have fun!”

“I will! Have a good weekend, May! Bye! Love you!”

“Love you too! Byyyyyye!”

She finished turning the car around, and started to drive off as Peter yelled, “Call or text me when you get back home!”

She gave him a hand gesture that she had heard him and would do as he asked, then she set off down the driveway. He waved again until she disappeared from sight, and then he adjusted the duffel bag in his shoulder before heading to the cabin. He looked at it for a moment, wondering  _ why _ no one had come out of the house to greet him yet.

Shrugging he walked up to the cabin then climbed up the short set of stairs, stopping at the front door, which was open. He rapped his knuckles against the wood. When he received no answer, he put his bag down then used both hands to shield the sun’s glare from his eyes so he could look inside.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

No one answered but clearly there had been people in the cabin today as he could see a few mugs placed strategically here and there on high flat surfaces out the reach of a certain three year old boy. Along with the mugs he could see what looked to be a few toys on the floor (wow he was surprised Pepper had let  _ that _ one slip by), along with some articles of clothing that he was pretty sure was from Morgan’s costume dress up wardrobe. 

“What the… FRIDAY, where  _ is _ everyone?” Peter finally asked after he almost smashed on a yellow crayon into the carpet.

“They are all outside in the backyard, Peter. Boss Lady said for you to come on out after you get settled in."

He nodded at the AI's words, went to his room to deposit his duffel bag on the bed, and then headed towards the backdoor of the house. He opened the door, and although he didn't immediately see anyone, he could hear peals of children’s laughter.

"FRIDAY, are they at the playhouse?" he asked while he was still close enough to the cabin for the AI to hear him.

"Yes, Peter, they are."

"Okay, thanks." Now he knew where to look for them, and he started walking towards the woods.

Morgan's playhouse (and now Tony's as well) had been placed just inside the border of the woods, right at the edge, and was on the ground since it was not in fact a tree house. The outside of it looked like an elongated miniature version of the Stark family cabin, and the outside were not the only thing that resembled their home either. Of course Peter had been invited inside several times during past visits and of course since it was made for someone more of Morgan's (and now Tony's) height, he had had to duck down to go inside but to say what he found inside was worth it would be an understatement to say the least. 

Inside were miniaturized versions of the furniture and appliances that replicated that of the main house perfectly . Of course the appliances were only approximations of the real ones in the Starks' home itself since their main purpose were to encourage Morgan to use her imagination and there wasn't any electricity inside the little mini cabin.

As he walked he could hear Tony's tiny voice, and he was so focused on that voice that he didn't hear the breathing of the two nearby, hidden adults. So when one of them stepped suddenly out into his path, he jumped. Fortunately for him, it was only Colonel Rhodes who was... wearing black bandanna tied around his head, and had a silver earring in his left ear? He wore a stained black and white wide striped shirt with torn, cut off pair of jeans.

"Heave ho, ye landlubber!" he cried, and pulled something from his belt. 

Peter's eyes immediately followed the movement, and what he saw in man's hand surprised him, "Is that a sw-sword, colonel sir?"

With a wave the answer to this question was, "No, me lad, this here be a cutlass! Ye better learn fast me lad if ye wanna join the crew of the good ship, Black Squid! Isn't that right, Seasick?"

Movement from the corner of his eye caught Peter's attention, and he turned his head to see Pepper standing there with what looked like a gun from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ **aimed** at _him_! He looked over at her over noting she was wearing a white button down shirt that was three sizes too big for her with most of the buttons undone (she also had on a black tank top underneath), with the tails of the shirt tucked into a pair of black leggings.

Raising his hands into the air, Peter muttered, "What the heck, Miss Potts?"

"Who?' Pepper responded, "The name's Seasick Bernice Bootylicker, and this here's Peg-legged Custard Crunch!"

"Aye, lad, and ye better not be forgetting it unless ye fancy a walk off thar plank!" the man who he knew to be James Rhodes before now said seriously.

Peter looked back and forth between them, and gulped, not sure what he was in for this weekend as the two adults he expected to be the  _ adults _ of the weekend seemed to have lost it! 

The _ seriousness _ of the two adults lasted for another few seconds before the man calling himself  _ Peg-legged Custard Crunch _ (what the  _ heck _ kind of a name was  _ that _ anyway?) dropped his sword, um no _ cutlass _ , and started to laugh. When the woman he knew as Pepper Potts aka Mrs. Pepper Stark did the same thing and dropped her pistol looking weapon, Peter felt even more confused.

"So, uh, you guys wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked mildly, slowly lowering his hands.

Rhodey was the first to recover, and nodding said, "Yeah, sorry about the greeting we gave you, Pete. Hope we didn't actually scare you there with how serious we were being?"

Peter decided to play it cool, and not let on just how fast his heart was beating in his chest, gave a shrug, "Aww, I knew you guys weren't being serious. So what's up? Why are you both dressed like and going by corny sounding pirate names?"

"Well," Pepper jumped in, "It's because for the weekend, we  _ are _ pirates!"

"I'm sorry but what?"

"It's pirate weekend at the Stark residence!" Rhodey replied.

"Uh, okay but can I ask  _ why _ ?"

"Because for some reason, both Tony  _ and _ Morgan are obsessed and want to play pirates with the three of us this weekend!"

"I hope you don't mind, Peter," Pepper added. “I know this wasn’t exactly the weekend you thought you’d be having here.”

"No, of course I don’t mind! Sounds like fun! So, if I'm going to play too, I need to come up with a pirate name, right?"

Rhodey put a hand on his shoulder, "It's already taken care of!" 

"Oh, okay. So what's my name?"

"You'll find out soon enough but right now we should take you to meet the Scourge of the Seven Seas whose name makes lesser men shake in their boots!"

"And what name would that be?"

"The one and only great Captain One-eyed Diablos Rojos Poopdeck of course!"

"Did you just actually say  _ Poopdeck _ ?"

"Yes, I said Poopdeck!"

Peter not only doubled over but had to sit down on the ground he was so weak from laughing.

"What... what  _ kind _ of name is Poopdeck?"

"You'll find out, landlubber!" Rhodey replied, going into character.

"Aye, ye will! One yer feet, you scurvy dog!" Pepper added, also resuming the game.

With a nod, Peter got to his feet.

"Tie him up!" Seasick ordered.

"Aye!" Crunch responded, this Rhodey told Peter quietly, "Just put your hands behind you like they're tied. We don't really have any rope!"

Peter nodded, and placed his hands behind his back.

They each grabbed an arm.

"If I were ye, ye son of a biscuit eater," Seasick added as they started walking towards the ship, "I wouldn't let the Captain hear ye laugh at his name or you libeled to get yerself keelhauled!"

"Aye, the Captain don't take kindly to being mocked to the face, lad!"

"I'll try to keep that in mind!"

"Ye do that, lad, if ye want to live to see the sun come up tomorrow!"

Instead of taking him to the playhouse as he expected, they  _ led _ him to a small group of rocks that, Peter supposed, was serving as their ship for this game. They stopped walking just short of the  _ ship _ , and Rhodey shouted, "Ahoy thar, Cap'n! "Peg-legged Custard Crunch n and Seasick Bernice Bootylicker request permission to come aboard the Black Squid! We have a prisoner who wants to join yer fine crew, Captain!"

Peter expected Morgan, who was dressed in a similar way to her mother, to be the one who responded to that. Instead it was Tony who turned around, and eyed them with his visible brown eye.

When he saw Tony, Peter once again had to fight to keep from falling to the ground again with laughter. Tony was obviously the Black Squid's tiny captain with a big name. He looked more adorable than fierce with his really big hat, and (almost too) long purple pirate coat. He had a patch over one eye, to live up to the  _ one-eyed _ part of his name Peter supposed, and there was a tiny wooden sword in his hand. The fact the tiny child had such a serious look on his face too didn't help when it came to containing his laughter but somehow Peter managed to hold it in.

"'mission granted, Peggy!"

Peter decided at that moment the greatest weapon the pint-sized pirate captain had was the fact he was so very very darn cute, and he couldn't contain himself anymore, "I want to join your... oops yer crew, Captain!"

So that's how Peter Parker joined the crew of the Black Squid, and became the scoundrel pirate known as Toothless Bratwurst Pete. 

The crew of the Black Squid sailed every weekend that summer, bravely going on all sorts of adventures, fighting dastardly villains and seeking far flung treasures of the imagination. When things were finally back to normal, if they ever were, Peter knew he would always look back on the memories they made as the  _ real _ golden treasures of that summer.


End file.
